Be my Valentine
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Valentinstag. Heppenheim. Hat ein gewisser Weltmeister wirklich den berühmten Tag der Liebenden vergessen, oder steckt vielleicht mehr dahinter? - Absolut romantisch und kitschig! xD - Sebastian Vettel x Hanna


_**Be my Valentine**_

_One Shot::_

_Now we're standing side by side…_

…_what it takes to come alive._

* * *

Unglaublich.

Ein Blick auf meine Uhr, es ist bereits 19:40 Uhr.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wütend oder traurig sein soll.

„Liebes, möchtest du noch was zu essen?"

Schnell schaue ich zu Sebastians Mutter auf, schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, verneine dankend. Meine Gedanken wandern immer wieder ab und ich kann es nicht vermeiden, mir Sorgen zu machen. Hat er momentan einfach so viel um die Ohren? Die Saison geht bald wieder los, die ersten Tests sind durch und immer öfters muss er nach Milton Keynes, wenn er nicht gerade anderswo unterwegs ist. Oder ist es etwas anderes? Allein der Gedanke daran, dass wir uns aus seiner Sicht auseinander leben könnten, versetzt mir einen schmerzhaften Stich und die Sorgen werden größer.

„Sag mal, ist alles in Ordnung? Du bist die ganze Zeit in Gedanken, Hanna."

Seufzend schaue ich zu Stephie auf, weiß nicht, ob ich meine Bedenken äußern soll oder lieber nicht. Es sollte ein schöner Abend mit seiner Familie werden. So oft sind wir nicht mehr in Heppenheim und es tut gut, vor dem anstrengenden Saisonstart nochmal alle sehen zu können.

Valentinstag vergessen.

Keine Blumen, keine Überraschung… nicht einmal etwas Schokolade oder ein Wort, das mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen könnte.

Langsam schaue ich auf, bemühe mich dieses Mal nicht um ein Lächeln und ignoriere ihre Frage. „Sag' mal, wo ist denn Sebastian eigentlich hin? Er ist schon fast eine viertel Stunde verschw-". Ich werde von meinem Handy unterbrochen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn hole ich es hervor, schaue auf das Display. Eine neue Nachricht. Von Sebastian. „Was soll denn das jetzt werden?"

**In meinem alten Zimmer wartet eine kleine Überraschung auf dich. ;)**

Verwundert starre ich weiter auf das Display meines Smartphones. Nein, die Nachricht ist immer noch da. Hat er etwa doch daran gedacht? Mit klopfendem Herzen schaue ich zu Stephie auf, kann deutlich sehen, dass sie krampfhaft versucht, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Mel fragt ganz scheinheilig: „Was ist denn los? Alles okay?"

Mir eine Antwort ersparend stehe ich schnell auf, entschuldige mich für einen Moment, bevor ich die Treppe nach oben laufe und wenige Sekunden später seine Zimmertür aufstoße… Nichts. Kein Sebastian, keine Blumen, kein…

Mein Atem stockt. Auf seinem Bett liegt ein Kleid. Weiß, ärmellos und mit weißen Stoffblumen verziert. . Einfach traumhaft. Während ich es vorsichtig begutachte, fällt ein kleiner Zettel auf den Boden. Seine Handschrift.

_Bitte anziehen und schick machen. Stephie leiht dir gern passende Schuhe. Seb_

Inzwischen kann ich mir das breite Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Natürlich hat er es nicht vergessen und in Gedanken schelle ich mich selbst dafür, auch nur einen Moment daran gezweifelt zu haben. Das Kleid ist ziemlich kurz, geht mir nicht einmal bis zu den Knien. Ein kritischer Blick in den Spiegel, so muss es gehen. Langsam schleiche ich die Treppe runter, wieder ins Esszimmer zurück, wo die anderen bereits gespannt warten. Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge, während Stephie grinsend aufspringt und etwas aus einer Ecke hervorholt. Kopfschüttelt stemme ich meine Hände in die Hüften, kann die gespielt verärgerte Miene nicht lange beibehalten.

„Was hat er vor?"

„Keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst. Und jetzt hier – anziehen."

Natürlich verrät sie nichts. Ein Blick zum Esstisch bestätigt mir, dass auch die anderen kein Wort verlieren werden. Seufzend schlüpfe ich in die weißen, schlichten Pumps, während Stephie hinter mich tritt und meine Haare locker hochsteckt.

„So ist's gut. Du siehst perfekt aus. Wir sind dann mal!", verabschiedet sie sich von den anderen, bevor sie mich hinter sich her zieht und nach ihren Autoschlüsseln greift. So langsam verstehe ich nur noch Bahnhof und ahnungslos versuche ich es noch einmal: „Ehm, hallo? Was ist denn nun los?! Redest du mal mit mir – Gott, ist das kalt!". Schlotternd laufe ich der schweigenden Stephie hinterher, ärgere mich darüber meine Jacke nicht mitgenommen zu haben. Immer noch keine Antwort von ihr.

Zehn Minuten später halten wir vor einem mir unbekannten Haus. Ein Schild auf dem Grundstück zeigt mir, dass es wohl noch zu verkaufen ist. Fragend sehe ich zu Stephie, doch sie würdigt mich keines Blickes, grinst nur weiter stumm vor sich hin. Gott, das ist zum Verrückt werden!

„Also dann – viel… Spaß.", wirft sie mir grinsend entgegen, bevor ich aus dem Auto zurück in die Kälte befördert werde. Keine Minute später ist sie außer Sichtweite. „Na gut, dann wollen wir mal.", rede ich mir selbst gut zu, um die Nervosität zu verlieren. Erfolglos. So langsam mache ich mir Gedanken darüber, was mich erwarten könnte. Ein romantisches Abendessen, nur zu zweit? Oder dieses Haus…? Will er zurück nach Heppenheim ziehen?

„Hallo? Sebastian?"

Vorsichtig öffne ich die nur angelehnte Tür, alles ist dunkel, keine Antwort. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend trete ich ein, schließe die Tür hinter mir und sehe mich um. Keine Möbel, keine Hinweise, nichts. Langsam gehe ich weiter, das Klappern der Absätze ist unnatürlich laut in meinen Ohren. Schließlich komme ich an die Treppe, die ins obere Geschoss führt. Mein Atem stockt.

Kleine Teelichter auf den Absätzen ziehen sich einer Schnur gleich nach oben, daneben einzelne Rosenblätter. Eine süße, total kitschige Idee, mir den Weg zu ihm zu zeigen. Total nach meinem Geschmack.

Mit rasendem Herzschlag schleiche ich nach oben, folge der Spur um die Kurve, dann weiter, bis in einen Raum rein… „Oh mein Gott…. Sebastian!"

Ich schlage mir die Hände vor den Mund, mustere erst das Meer aus Lichtern, Kerzen und Blüten, die den Boden schmücken, folge dann mit meinen Augen dem schmalen Pfad, der mich direkt zu Seb führt. Lässig steht er in einem Anzug in einer Ecke, lehnt sich an die Wand, die aus einer Glasfront besteht und hat die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Der Blazer ist offen, sogar eine Krawatte hat er sich umgebunden, passend zu meinem Kleid. Vorsichtig schaue ich ihm in die Augen, verharre immer noch in meiner Starre, unfähig, mich zu bewegen.

„Hallo Liebes."

Als ich mich weiterhin nicht rühre, lacht er laut auf und kommt mir langsam entgegen. Der Klang seiner Stimme beruhigt mich, es ist wirklich kein Traum, alles real. „Du bist total verrückt, weißt du das eigentlich?!". Ich kann es immer noch nicht so recht fassen, greife unbewusst nach seiner ausgestreckten Hand, bekomme eine Gänsehaut, als mein Blick ein weiteres Mal über den Boden schweift. „Das ist… einfach traumhaft.". Meine Stimme ist zu einem Flüstern geworden, erst seine Hand an meiner Wange holt mich wieder zurück und fragend blicke ich in sein Gesicht auf. Unglaublich zärtlich mustert er mich, nimmt sich Zeit, lässt keinen Zentimeter aus. Schließlich beugt er sich vor, gibt mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, verharrt mehrere Sekunden so. Meine Knie werden weich, als er seine Arme um meine Hüften legt und mich näher zu sich zieht und mit geschlossenen Augen genieße ich diesen ruhigen Augenblick, der nur uns beiden vergönnt zu sein scheint.

Auf einmal löst er sich von mir, lässt mich los und fragend öffne ich meine Augen. Seufzend steht er vor mir, fährt sich durch die Haare, ist total nervös. Stirnrunzelnd setze ich zu einer Frage an, doch er unterbricht mich, kommt mir zuvor.

„Eigentlich hab ich versucht, das alles anders zu machen. Stephie hat sich sogar mit mir hingesetzt und ein paar Zeilen verfasst.". Aus seiner Tasche holt er einen zerknitterten Zettel, steckt ihn wieder weg, greift nach meinen Händen. Immer noch ahnungslos warte ich darauf, dass er fortfährt. Geht es also doch uns Haus? Traumhaft ist es ja. „Aber als du eben reingekommen bist… Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Hanna.". Obwohl er mir schon tausend Mal so ein Kompliment gemacht hat, werde ich trotzdem rot, blicke kurz zu Boden, bevor ich wieder aufschaue und er weiterredet. Was hadert er so mit sich selbst?

Plötzlich kniet er sich vor mich hin, hält weiter meine Hände…

Er wird doch nicht etwa…

Ich reiße meine Augen auf, schnappe nach Luft, kann mir ein gehauchtes „Oh Gott, Sebastian!" nicht verkneifen und als er eine kleine, schwarze Schatulle hervorholt, treten mir die Tränen in die Augen, laufen mir wenig später über die Wangen. Obwohl es hier angenehm warm ist, bekomme ich am ganzen Körper wieder eine Gänsehaut.

Bevor er diesen einen bestimmten Satz sagt, sehe ich ihm in die Augen. Ein tiefes, schimmerndes Blau strahlt mir entgegen, zieht mich in seinen Bann. Auch er muss an sich halten, ist gerührt von dem Moment, der auf uns beide zukommt. Alles was ich wissen muss, ist in seinen Augen verborgen. Liebe, Leidenschaft, Sicherheit… Zu lange schon bin ich in seinem Bann, um ihm seine Bitte zu verwehren. Zu lange habe ich bereits darauf gewartet.

„Hanna, ich… Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Natürlich. Immer.

Auf ewig an seiner Seite.

„Ja."


End file.
